Changes
by Princess Seraphina88
Summary: Rated M for future content. Darien and Usagi have been engaged 2 years... whats wrong wigth Darien... The future is changed and pluto is no longer needed at the time gates... who stuffed up this time?
1. Chapter 1

Thank you to Love and Shaydoe for your reviews :D Since this seems to be populat I thought I'd give you a full chapter of the story now :D

Usagi sat on the tiled bathroom floor crying and staring at her rings, she was getting fed up of the arguments. She just wanted to get her Darien back, but all the work he was doing was getting them no where.

She decided to stand up so she could go to work, but she needed to clean herself up first.

Adjusting her bra and shoving tissues in it, if she was going to have another emotional break down late, she was going to need them.

Nodding to herself that she found herself presentable she ran off to work.

-  
Mina and the girls sat around the table at Rei's temple, it was really cold outside, so they had found sanctuary in the warm room.

'Have you guys noticed how upset Usagi has been lately' asked Amy

'Yeah I have' Says Rei.

' I think its time for an intervention, and I know just who can help them' says Mina

'What are you planning Mina' says Lita

'Sorry guys, can't tell you yet, don't want to jinx it' said Mina.

-

Having finished work for the day Usagi was walking home, she was dragging her feet and reluctant to return home to deal with Darien.

_When did we allow things to get so bad, and how did I not notice earlier that he wasn't happy. I mean afterall he is supposed to be my one true love. All this stalling is getting me no where, asides from getting in trouble for being home late. Better get this over with _thought Usagi.

Opening their apartment door, she puts down her work bag and takes off her shoes. Padding over to the lounge room, it is very dark, while the rest of the rooms are bright. The smell of alcohol hit her, _oh no not again, I'm not in the mood to face this now _ she thought.

She can see a figure sitting on the lounge, the face is distorted as he is sitting with his head back agains the head rest. Upon closer inspection she can see that it is Darien, she walks over and shakes him to wake him.

Darien opens his eyes and looks at her, 'You're late' he says.

'Yes honey, got caught at the office with some reports that needed to be completed by tomorrow' Usagi explained.

'You don't have to give me any excuses, I know you're cheating on me' Darien says snidely.

'Honey, how can I cheat when I love only you' argues Usagi

'Look Darien, I am over your mis-trust and you always accusing me of infidelity. When it was you who cheated with Rei in our first year of marriage' Usagi says sadly

'Did you seriously have to bring that up again, we have already been over that. Can you just grow up and get over it already.' argues Darien

'I'm so over this, I am grown up, I am over that, but I'm just so tired of you accusing me of things I've never done' Usagi says

'Usagi your so stupid can't you tell that we just don't mesh anymore, can't you just be the adult for once' Darien says angrily.

By now Usagi has tears streaming down her face, 'Right Darien, how could I know we were over when you don't talk to me about it. You want us to be over, you got it'.

Usagi runs to the bedroom and pulls down her suitcase, throwing everything into the case, she pauses at the door hoping Darien would stop her, but not such luck.

Leaving the apartment she wanders down the street wondering who she could possibly turn to in her time of need.

Not looking where she's going she bumps into Rei, and they end up spralled on the concrete massaging their backs from the landing.

'Can't you watch where you're going you stupid meatball head' Rei snaps

Rei looking properly sees how sad Usagi is for the first time, 'Usagi wait' she yells

But its too late Usagi has taken off at break neck speeds in the other direction. Rei looks up at the apartment building, after brushing herself off she continues with her mission.

-

I know I'm writing A Clearer Future, but this just came out of no where and I have to write it. This is the completed chapter, hope you like it.


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome to Chapter 2 guys - Yes I know I dont own sailor moon but I wish I did :( , apart from all my DVDS! This chapter is short and sweet to add to the feeling of this chapter. Don't worry IU'll more than make up for it in the next chapter :D

Usagi is still wandering down the street pondering if she should just teleport to Kinmoku or the moon, or some other planet where people would treat her better. She often wondered if she had completely healed Mamoru from the fight with Queen Beryl, but the others dont seem to notice that theres anything different, not that they would since he was the perfect gentleman around others.

_HMPH' _sighes Usagi, she ends up sitting on a park bench outside the Crown, Motoki sees her through the window with a suitcase _'I wonder what happened' _thought Motoki

'Hey Usa, you going to come in' asked Motoki

She looks up and the look she gives him almost breaks his heart.

_"I've never seen her this upset before' _Thought Motoki 'Wanna come inside for a Milkshake, it's free for my favourite customer'.

'Nah, sorry Motoki, not today, I'm not up for it' explains Usagi as she stands up, she then bows to Motoki in respect, and as shes getting on the bus she turns andsays 'Sayonara Motoki' tears silently flowing as she continues on her way.

Motoki is completely shocked and astounded, _'What did that idiot do now?' _thought Motoki.

He turns and goes back inside.

Rei is stood at in the elevator, listening to the crappy waiting music tapping her foot in impatience.

Finally it pings and stops at his floor, shes takes off running before the doors even open fully and only just manages to brush past them.

She stands there at the door pondering what to do, ring the bell or knock.

Lifting her hand to knock, the door is opened swiftly, Rei's fist encounters a something brittle and she hears 'OUCH! , Dammnit if thats you coming crawling back Usagi' demands Mamoru.

He opens the door widely to enounter a furious fire senshi, _'Oh oh'_he thought

Oh oh is right, your in trouble now hehe... Do you like the cliff hanger?


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I have cut Mamoru's story short for a reason, we will come back to that shortly.

Chapter 3

'Rei, I can explain...' Mamoru stammers

'Explain why Usa, is in tears and do it now, or I will torch you' commands Sailor Mars

'Rei, come inside before you attract attention and I will explain' says Mamoru

'Fine' agree's Rei

After Sailor Mars enters, Mamoru peeks outside the door to make sure no one saw and closes the door.

He turns to see that Mars already has a flames in the palm of her hand ready to torch him, should he slip up.

'Well, it starts like this...' explains Mamoru...

'You WHAAAT, it was your choice to test Usagi's feelings for you, how many times must you do this before you realise that she truly loves you!' fumed Mars, the flame in her hand roars to life , in sync with her temper.

Before she could spring to action, her communitcator beeped, 'Mar's we can't find her' say's Venus sadly, Venus terminates the call.

'You're lucky I'm needed else where or you would be ash, count yourself lucky it was me and not Uranus that came' said Mars.

As she left, he sank down into the sofa in relief, Mamoru shivered _I got lucky there, she is right, it could'v been much worse.  
_  
Leaning forward and placing his head in his hands, _'What have I done, I had it so good' _thought Mamoru. Standing up he walks out onto his balcony to get some air to think what he should do.

-

Usagi gets off the bus at the mall, after coming to the end of that buses line, _'I have no idea where to go, I can't go back home, my friends have no room'._

She walks around for hours and eventually sits on a chair outside the mall, looking over the water fountain.

Listening to the water with her eye's closed she let the sounds soothe her aching heart.

'Usagi, are you okay, what are you doing here, what's wrong?' asks a male voice.

-

Dun dun dun, wonder who the male is... should I let Mamoru have her back or someone else?


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Later in the chapters I may reintroduce powers, haven't decided.

Chapter 4

_Last time: Usagi sat on a bench next to the fountain, 'Usagi are you okay?' asked a male._

-

Usagi looked up at the blue eye's full of concern for her, she shook her head to shake off her depressing thoughts. She turned her head to face the concrete, and three shadows came into her view.

Looking up she instantly recognises their faces, taking a second look at the second person next to her.

She blacks out, one of the shadows runs to catch her before she falls off the bench.

-

'What do you think happened to her?' asked Jason

'I don't know, but she obviously recognised us before she passed out' said Nick

'I can only assume it some how involves the prince' said Ken

'So who's going to carry her, and where do we take her we haven't got a place yet ' asked Zack

'Don't you guys worry about that, we have plenty of room to take you all in' said another male voice

They all turned to see the four sisters and a man.

'Your Saphir aren't you? You look so much like our prince' said Jason

'Yeah I know, I've been mistaken for him a few times since that time' said the Saphir

In all their eyes you could see their concern for the small princess.

Saphir stepped forward and picked her up.

'We don't live far from here, please follow us' he instructed.

A/N: Well what did everyone think? Should I put her with one of the shittenou, saphir, seiya, or allow mamoru a chance for redemption?


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thank you for your reviews and your continued patronage.

Chapter 5:

Jason and Nick went and picked up her luggage, 'Do you think she was running away Jason?' asked Nick, 'No doubt about it Nick, something bad is going on' said Jason.

Saphir held the precious bundle in his arms, and held her against his chest. She started to stir so he stood still as to not frighten her, she just sighed contentedly against his chest after making herself at home in his arms.

He smiled enjoying the feeling of her in his arms, '_I shouldn't enjoy this too much as she belongs to Endymion_, _now why did I have to go and think that' _Saphir thought sadly.

Leading the group towards their place tey past the arcade, and Motoki was stood at the window keeping a look out hoping his favourite customer would come back, sighing, just as he turned he caught the familiar shade of gold and turned back around and just caught a glimpse of an unconscious Usagi in the arms of a stranger. _'That was Usa,, but who were they?' _he thought, he ran out of the doors of the arcade hoping to catch them but to no avail, they had disappeared. Sighing, he walked back in the arcade, _'No doubt the others will come past looking for Usagi later anyway' he_thought.'

Catsi opened the door for Saphir, turning she caught a glimpse of the way that Saphir was watching the princess, _'Oh, dear, Avery isn't going to like this'_thought Catsi.

After placing Usagi down on a bed Saphir turned to the others 'I'd like Jason to stay with Usa while we go locate the others, Avery and Prisma you will go after Motoki and Unazaki, Birdie and Catsy you will go after Mina, Lita and Ami, Nick, Zack and Ken will go retreive the outers, I will go locate the star lights if I can locate them'. Instructed Saphir.

Everyone left to go their seperate ways, on his way out Saphir looked back once more to make sure she was okay, seeing there was nothing he could do at this stage left, closing the door behind him.

Now alone Jason stood watching Usagi sleep, Usagi started whimpering like she was having a bad dream, so Jason sat down on the edge of her bed and stroked her hair _'Now why does this feel so familiar, and so right' _he thought.

A/N: Well what did everyone think? Should I put her with one of the shittenou, saphir, seiya, or allow mamoru a chance for redemption?


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Thank you for your reviews and your continued patronage.

Chapter 6:

Usagi woke up in a strange bed with strange smells, looking around she spots a figure snoozing in the near by chair.

Not recognising the figure she screams, and the figure jolts awake.

'Usagi are you okay? Would you like the light on?' asks the man. Usagi sheilds her eyes as he turns the lights on, lifting her arm that was covering her eyes she looked at the figure. 'Je. Je'... 'Jedite? Yes Princess it is I, but in this life I go as Jason'. said Jason.

Before he can talk further he is knocked off the bed in a flutter of hair and bed clothing.

...

'You girls having any luck finding Usagi?' asked Mina over her communicator

'Why can't you use your mobile phone?' asks Rei

'We miss this Rei' explained Lita

'Alright fine, just for today' said Rei

'And to answer you, none of us have' said Ami

'Lets meet at the arcade and discuss what to do there' said Mina

Walking into the arcade 'Motoki whats with you, you look down' asked Lita

'Have any of you come across Usagi today?' asked Motoki

'Yeah I did this morning, why?' admitted Rei

'There was something different about her today, she seemed depressed.' said Motoki

'It has something to do with...' he was cut off by four new entrants.

'Catsi, Birdy, Avery and Prisma, what you guys doing here?' ask Ami

'We believe we know where to find the one you are searching for so desperately'. said Catsi

'You'll need to come with us, she's at our place.' instructed Prisma

'The others are getting the outers and Saphir is getting the lights' said Birdy

Everyone smiled, motoki closed his arcade early for the first time in many a year.

A/N: Well was it crap or what?


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Thank you for your reviews and your continued patronage. Heres a longer chapter for you since you asked for it.

Chapter 7:

Saphir wasn't having much luck finding the lights, he was sure they were here.

He was walking towards Usagi's parents place, not that he realised that, walking past all the sakura trees.

Looking up he could see three people stood watching the house.

'Can you sense her starseed?' asked one

'It's not here, I think we should give up' said the other

'I could never give up looking for her, we owe her so much' said the third.

Curious Saphir walked closer, the three sensing him turned to look at him.

He could have sworn they were women, but they looked like men.

'You're the three lights correct?' asked Saphir

'Who are you, and what do you want?' said Yaten

'That's obviously a yes right?' said Saphir smartly

Yaten's eyes narrowed angrily, and Taiki placed his hand on his shoulder and shook his head.

'I believe I know who your looking for, and know just where to find her' said Saphir

The lights had no choice but to follow him.

'Who is this guy anyway?' asked Yaten

'I don't know but obviously he knows odango, we should trust him for now' said Seiya

Meanwhile Mamoru was pacing his apartment, Usagi hadn't come home.

He remembered what he said to her, _'Damnit, I knew I shouldn't have got drunk' _thought Mamoru.

His heart gave a jolt as he remembered the look on her face, he ran his fingers through his hair.

Walking over to the room they shared in his boxers, he opened the closet and hoping it wasn't true.

Running around the flat in a panic he knew that she was gone, but he couldn't bring himself to believe that she was gone.

Sitting down on the sofa he noticed the only thing she left behind, the star locket, he sat there staring at it for ages before opening it and listening to their favourite song.

Deciding that he couldn't do anything locked in their apartment, he needed to look for her. In his rush he was stood at the door before noticing he was still in his boxers.

Now finally dressed he dashed off towards the elevator, he pressed the button mulitple times, only now just realising this was why Usagi hated elevators they took so long when you were in a rush, he couldn't be bothered and ran down the fire stairs.

-

Nick looked at Zach and Ken, 'Which one of us wants to be brave and face the outers' asked Nick

'We may as well get this over with, the longer we delay in telling them the more Amara's going to be pissed' said Ken

Ken lifted his hand to knock before he could do so the door opened, he only just stopped himself inches from Amara's nose.

Amara's eyes narrowed angrily, before she could lash out, Michiru stepped in front of her lover 'We were expecting you guys' she said

'So we going to go see our princess or what?' asked Hotaru

-

They were walking toward the arcade, when they literally bummed into Mamoru.

Mamoru stared at the people in front of him, then spotted Amara cracking her knuckles.

He then spotted the four men and recognised his shittenou, _'Wait, what are theydoing here' _he thought.

'We'll explain some other time, we're in a rush' said Ken

They ran off before he could catch up to them, '_they could only be heading towards one thing with the outers, I should follow them' _thought Mamoru.

When he looked up he noticed that they had completely disappeared, _'I really need to stop being so engrossed in my own thoughts I always end up running into someone' _sighed Mamoru. '_If only I could bump into her again like we used to' _thought Mamoru sadly.

He decided to walk to the arcade just in case she had gone to see her adopted brother, and was indulging in her favourite milkshake.

Now sure that he would find her there hummed happily all the way there, he literally walked into the doors, '_what's wrong with the doors, they're automatic'_, spotting the closed sign he sighed, he didn't know where else to go.

And who should he spot across the street, then the very people who could lead him to her. A large grin graced his features, he would find her, even if it drove him crazy.

-

A/N: So guys how was that, was it long enough?


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Thank you everyone for your reviews, I know it has been a while since I last updated, but we had alot of bad weather interupting my net. Oh well, I'm back now! ENJOY :D

Chapter 8:

Jason was smiling so much his cheeks were feeling so sore, he was so happy to be in her arms, if he didn't stop shortly... He could feel her up against something that was stirring.. He Gulped '_If she doesn't move soon, she's sure to notice' _he thought.

He had always had a secret crush on her since the time on the moon, but his duty and hers stopped him from pursuing her.

Usagi moved and a streak of her hair stroked his cheek, and he got a nice whiff of her, Choclate and strawberrys.

She was staring at me intently with those gorgeous blue eyes, that were the colour of topical water.

Putting her hands against his chest in a move he was not prepared for made his heart beat faster, he felt slightly disappointed as she pushed herself up to break their embrace.

Stopping her from moving any further he put his hand against her creamy, soft, smooth cheek, he leant forward and pressed his lips against her soft and supple ones.

He was in heaven, he was slightly shocked that she didn't stop him, he pulled her closer against his chest and deepened their kiss.

Prisma locked the door and turned back to her sisters, 'I think we should leave them be for the time being, it looks like they need some alone time'

'Ooooh' the girls gasped.

'You'd be happy about this Avery, wouldn't you?' asked Catsi

'I am very happy' said Avery smiling happily looking at the closed door behind them. _'You may not realise this Usagi, but you have made me the happiest woman'_thought Avery.

*Ding Dong, Dong Ding, Ding Dong, Ding* the door bell rang.

Bertie went and opened the door to greet the visitors.

Mamoru was stalking the girls like prey, hiding in the shadows trying not to be seen as they past him by.

Suddenly Rei stopped and looked right in his direction, he held his breath, hoping he hadn't been spotted so easyily.

'What's wrong Rei?' asked Mina

'Not sure, thought I saw something' explained Rei

Shaking her head she moves to join her friends and continue their journey.

As they kept walking, he slowly let out his held breath in relief.

_'That was so close, I thought for sure she has seen me' _thought Mamoru.

Continuing to follow them he was running out of places to hide.

He knew this street, in fact he knew the house they were stood at ringing the door bell.

Walking around the side of the house so he wouldn't be seen, he peered into the closest room.

What he saw made him see red, curling his hands into a tight fist, and clenching his teeth trying to hold back his anger.

Dashing away the tears that threatened to fall, he ran off into the night.

Amara was following the generals, finding it hard to believe the story they had been told. In fact she was still scowling and muttering under her breath, arguing with whatever demons plagued her.

_'Wait until I tell the princess and the others, they will be so happy' _thought Michiru. She smiled, clasped Amara's hand and squeezed her hand to show her support.

Amara turned to smile back, but someone or something stopped her as she caught a glimpse of someone she never thought she'd see again. The mutterings became darker and more intense, and her scowl turned to a frown she looked positively steamed.

Michiru shivered, and looked in the direction she was looking, _'Oh no, not him' _thought Michiru.

The man stared back just as determined, who knew who was going to win this staring competion.

'Look everyone we need to get moving, its not far from here' explained Saphir

The generals decided to walk between the outers and the starlights to stop any trouble.

'We're here' said Saphir

Touching the door knob and turning it, what happens next when the inners spot the generals made him wish he'd never opened the door.

-

A/N: its 10.45pm on a work night, I just had to get this out, its sat in my brain for a while now. Hope you enjoy.  
-


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Thank you guys for all your support through this story, I expect this one to be quite long. Hope you guys can be with me thoughout the journey this story takes us on. :D

Chapter 9:

Saphir pulled the door open to allow for entry into the room, he instantly was regretting it when the inners spotted the generals. '_Gulp, if looks could kill'_shivered Saphir, he walked through hurriedly not wanting to get caught in the crossfire, these girls when provoked could be hell scary, he didn't envy the generals not one bit.

He looked over towards the closed door, the room containing Usagi, he made to go over and he was stopped by someone touching his arm softly.

'Avery?' he asked

'I wouldn't go in there at the moment, she's currently detained' said Avery

Not quite grasping her meaning, he spotted that Jason was missing, and he sighed. Instead he went and leant against the doorframe frame into the kitchen.

Avery looked at him sadly, his arms were folded and he was brooding darkly. '_If only he could see me' _she thought, she walked over to him and put her hand on his arm, 'Saphir..'she said.

'_Those eyes, why does she have to look at me like that' _he thought, watching her he heard his name, and before she could continue he stopped her by lowering his head and pressing his lips against hers.

Opening his arms she stepped closer, closing his arms in a embrace, he pulled her closer.

The rest of the room was too pre-occupied to notice the two people who had given into their hidden passions.

~~~~~xxxx~~~~~~~~~~~~xxxxx~~~~~~~~~~

Mina stood talking to the others and heard the door opening, she turned to see the person entering, spotting the starlights she squealed in her excitment.

The others turned and spotted the starlights, Ami spotted Taiki and blushed, Lita spotted Yaten and blushed happily.

Generals were upset that they hadn't been noticed, even though Amara had her suspicions about ther generals they didn't deserve to be treated this way, like they didn't exist.

'Oi, Kunzite, where's kitten?' asked Amara

'How many times do I have to tell you, my name in this life time is KEN! he said

Mina turned from watching Ami and Lita flirt with the starlights, she'd recognise that voice anywhere, she raised a hand to her mouth and her eyes widened in shock.

She then promptly fainted, modesty forgotten and everyone got a nice view of her orange undergarments, or lack thereof.

Everybody blushed, 'Avert your eye's you cads, give the girl some modesty and turn around' said Ken.

Ken lightly shook her to wake her, her eyelids opened and he got to see her dazzling sky blue eyes again after a millenium. Without giving her a chance to speak he pulled her into an embrace and kissed her passionately.

The others felt awkard and left to talk in the sitting room.

~~~~~~~xxxx~~~~~~~~xxx~~~~~~

Memories of the moon kingdom and of flirting the moon princess came flashing through their minds, they remembered the day clearly.

'Princess you know how I feel for you, why will you not accept my advances' asked Jedite.

'Oh Jed, you know why, my duties and yours keep us apart, you know that just last night mother announced my betrothal to Endymion' said the princess sadly.

'Please don't cry princess, crying doesnt suit you' said jedite leaning in for what would be their last moment together.

The next time she saw him, he was stood beside Endymion greeting her as if for the first time. Earth shunned the people of another planet, so no one knew that Jedite originated from outside their atmosphere.

It hurt her so to hide her feelings, she had to stand next to and pretend to love this self centred ass of a prince. Before the wedding could take place Beryl attacked the Moon Kingdom.

Princess Serenity watched as Mars killed Jedite, who had been brainwashed against his love, his bonds weakened towards the brainwash by his denial of her hand.

Beryl raised her sword to kill her, and the last thing she saw before the swing took her Jedites bright blue eyes, and his hand reaching for hers.

The Moon Queen raced out into the field, she saw her daughter and her guardians lying in a pool of blood, she wished she could have wound back time and not arranged this marriage of doom. But as Pluto said it is against the rules to stop or change happenings, she gripped the moon wand tightly.

Responding to her it summond the imperial crystal, 'No your highness, if you do that you'll die' said Luna sadly.

'I have to Luna, I need to give Usagi a chance at happiness, I couldn't live with myself without seeing her smile' said the Queen.

Raising her wand 'Cosmic Moon Power!' she yelled, in a bright white light all life had been sent to a happier future on Earth, _'I will see you again soon, my dearest daughter' _she thought as she took her last breath.

Luna and Artemis stood beside their Queen in cat form, they knew her life was over as she dropped the moon wand.

Before they had a chance to say or do anything they were enveloped in a bright light and also sent to the future.

~~~~~~XXXX~~~~~XXXX~~~~~~

Coming back to the present, Usagi opened her eyes, and looked into Je-Jason's eyes and smiled at him happily.

Hearing Mina's scream Usagi jumped up and ran out of the room leaving Jason time to collect himself, Usagi arrived into the room to spot Mina kissing Ken, Saphir kissing Avery and the others missing.

She continued her exploration of the house before she came to one last closed door, reaching forward she pressed down on the latch to open the door.

~~~~~~~~~~XXXXXXXXXX~~~~~~~~~~~~XXXXXXXX

A/N: I felt the need to explain Usagi and Jedites history together, hope you guys enjoy :D Another chapter will be ready shortly.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Thank you guys for all your support through this story, I expect this one to be quite long. Hope you guys can be with me thoughout the journey this story takes us on. :D

Chapter 10:

Usagi was opening the door to the last room she hadn't checked, the first one to spot her was facing her, she smiled happy to see her koneko again.

'You okay Koneko?' asked Amara as she stepped around the others who still hadn't noticed her.

Before she got there the other girls noticed her and all swarmed around her, there wasn't a dry eye in that gathering.

Once it all had quitened down, she saw Jason stood across the room from her, she grinned at him happily.

He wasn't prepared for the look of happiness, she looked so gorgeous, he could feel something stirring again and cough to calm himself down.

By then she had turned back to speak with the girls, he couldn't stand it anymore and walked outside for some fresh air.

Usagi noticed him leaving and excused herself, she didn't think he should be alone like that.

She could still feel how wet she was just from an embrace and frankly she wanted happiness for a change and hurried after him.

~~~~~~XXXXXXXX~~~~~~~~~Xx

Noticing a fair few of them were missing they all decided to disband and head to their homes.

~~~~~~~~xxxx~~~~~~~~~~~

Mamoru was pacing his apartment, running his hands through his hair.

All of her stuff was gone, he didn't know what to do, he felt slightly empty, but he was feeling happier than he had in a long time as if a burden had been lifted.

His door bell rang, and who should be standing there but Rei, and she had a small familiar box in her hands.

Putting the box down on the hall cabinet, she walks into the lounge room and pats the cushion next to him to sit.

'Rei, I'm ready to move on now' said Mamoru firmly.

_'About time' _she thought, she moves closer to him her legs slightly open and he could see down her singlet shirt at her cleaveage.

He moves closer to her putting his hand on her hip and the other on the arm of the lounge. He lowers his face to hers and presses his lips to her soft ones and kisses her.

~~~~XXX~~~~~~

A/N: I thought I'd leave this chapter to your imagination, I don't like writing Mamoru/Rei love scenes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~xxxxxx~~~~~~~~~~XXXXXXXXXXx

Jason heard his name being called, he turned and saw someone chasing after him.

Once she caught up to him, he could see it was Usagi.

'I think we need to talk Jason' said Usagi

He nodded in agreement, Usagi lead him upstairs to her apartment where they sat facing each other on the lounge.

Sitting there watching her, enjoying her being to close to her was making his hormones go haywire he just had to have her. He shook his head, he needed to clear his head of such thoughts.

'Jason after getting all my memories back, I feel its not some figment of my imagination my feelings for you,' she said blushing.

'Usa..' she cut him off 'Please let me finish then you can decide what you want to do' she explained.

He nodded his agreement, 'Ever since the fight with Beryl I've had such a hard time denying the feelings I have for you, I've seen you about town wanting to confront you but I always got scared and back out at the last minute, then I found out about this future with Endymion and pursuing you shattered again' said Usagi broken heartedly, tears running down her cheek.

She wipes them away and looks up seeing the concern in Jason's eye she continues 'Just after getting my memorie back entirely I no longer need to be assamed, and I no longer need to pretend to love Endymion when I love you' she explained blushing.

Usagi looks up at him expecting some response from him, but he couldn't respond his heart was skipping for joy and he broke out into a huge grin.

Before she can ask him he stops her from speaking by kissing her passionately, the pressure of the kiss getting heated.

~~~~~~xxx~~~~~~~~~

A/N: Hope you enjoyed that chapter, the next one will be very racey.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Thank you guys for all your support through this story, I expect this one to be quite long. Hope you guys can be with me thoughout the journey this story takes us on. :D WARNING: LEMON!

Chapter 11:  
Recap:

_Usagi looks up at him expecting some response from him, but he couldn't respond his heart was skipping for joy and he broke out into a huge grin._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~XXXXXXXXXX~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

On with the story

Usagi looks up at him expecting some response from him, but he couldn't respond his heart was skipping for joy and he broke out into a huge grin.

Before she can ask him he stops her from speaking by kissing her passionately, the pressure of the kiss getting heated.

She leans back, taking him down with her and rests her head on the arm of the lounge. Snaking her hand up into his hair and pulls him closer, the other travels down his rib cage to rest at his waist and hold him close.

Deepening their kiss his hands rove over her body and up her blouse, he touches the soft silky skin of her breast and she moans into his mouth.

Taking advantage of her open mouth he thrusts his tounge into her mouth '_I'm glad that Mamoru chose to love Rei, now I can be truly happy' _he thought.

She moves the hand at his waist to cup him, and she is astonished to find him hard and throbbing, it makes her pussy clench in anticipation.

Not removing his lips from hers he lifts her up and carries her towards her bed, and places her down gently.

They quickly undress each other, hands learning every curve of each other.

Standing up in all his nude glory, he moves her into the centre of the bed, where he lies down beside her and attacks her lips again.

Leaning over her, his knees between hers, looking down into her eyes, she was looking back just as longing.

He continues to tease her, his hand travels down her firm abdomen to the tangle of blond hairs at her apex.

His fingers touch her and he can feel how wet she is, and entering her with his fingers he starts to rub her. She groans loudly 'Jason stop teasing me' she says.

She feels a rumble from his chest as he laughs, he positions himself at her entrance and before he can ask her she bucks up her pelvis taking all of him in one fell swoop.

They moan in enjoyment, his partly from shock in her forwardness, god he missed her.

He leans down and suckles on her breast as he starts to thrust slowly so she can become accustom to him.

Waiting for her gasp of pain, which never comes he looks at her confused.

'What, out of how many times we did this on the moon, you still expect me being a virgin? And before you ask no I didn't have anyone else' she said.

He smiles and picks up the rythem she bucks her hips, in time meeting him each and every time.

=I love you Jason = she sent him telepathically.

=I love you too = he sent back.

Her walls tighten and she moans loudly as she reaches her climax, this pushes his on and they come together.

Rolling over he pulls her into his arms and they snuggle up for warmth.

=Go to sleep, we will talk in the morning Usa= said Jason

She smiles and snuggles closer and starts to drift off, not long after he can hear her soft even breathing sybolising she had fallen asleep.

Jason lies there watching her sleep, and he counts himself lucky that she chose him. Pulling the sheets over them, he soon drifts off to sleep aswell.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~xxxxxxxxxx~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: Well what did everyone think?


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Glad you guys are enjoying this one :D Heres the next installment.

Chapter 12:

A breeze wafted in lightly, its movement causing the curtain to let in a trickle of warm sunlight.

The blonde woman laying on her side facing the window had the sun right in her face, groaning she shields her eyes. Rolling over burying herself in the warm sheets she tried to drift off back to sleep.

Her body wasn't having none of it, it was awake and it was hungry letting its presence known her stomach growled. Muttering under her breath she flung the sheets off her the cold morning air making her break out in goose bumps, looking around she looks for her clothes, finding them beside the bed.

Not bothering to put on underwear as she detested wearing undies again, even if they seemed clean. Pulling on her skirt she opens the door and is nearly knocked for six by the smells, following the trail to delicious heaven to the kitchen where she stood in the doorway with her eyes closed sniffing the air.

It was very difficult for her to sneak into the kitchen as the floor boards were squeeky and very noisey, hearing her approach he laughs.

Turning to face her wih the fry pan in his hand and spatular in the other 'Breakfast is ready' he said.

Watching her was she ran to the nearest chair and planted herself in what she considered the best spot, she looks up and you can see the mirth dancing in her eyes as she watched him cook.

Her mouth was positively drooling at the smells, he barely had a chance to put the plate down before she scoffed them down with vigor.

Jason laughed it was the first time he was ever this happy, he felt at home with her.

'When your finished how about we go meet the others? Before Haruka comes hunting for you that is' he said.

After closing the door behind them they walked down the street his arm around her shoulders holding her close, the throngs of people she could easily get seperated from him.

~~~~~~~XXXX~~~~~~~~~~~~XXXXXX~~~~~~~~~~~~`

Mamoru was walking along the road towards his coffee hit at the arcade, Rei was nattering away not even noticing he wasn't listening.

His hands stuffed in the pockets of his green blazer, if you looked you could tell he was uncomfortable or out of place with this fiery woman.

He could see a loving couple just walking ahead of them, his arm wrapped around her comfortably. Oh how he longed for that _'I miss her' _he thought, why did I have to go and be stupid like that, _'I wonder if she's moved on yet, I wonder if we could hook back up, ugh when is she going to stop talking she is really getting on my nerves' _he thought.

The couple walked into the arcade and were greeted by Motoki, he could hear his voice.

Walking in he was shocked to see that Usagi was stood hugging Motoki like she usually would, he could feel someone watching him.

He felt the heat and the vibes coming off of Rei as her temper flared in jealousy, he stepped away from her and sat at his regular stool so he could watch Usagi without feeling like a pervert. As Motoki swung her around he caught a peek at nothing under her skirt, he almost had a nose bleed, when did she start dressing like that. Looking around to make sure no one else had seen, trying to be as inconspicuous as possible as he watched her.

She skipped off towards a table at the back where she stopped to talk to Jedite, he almost fell off his stool in shock, _'Why isn't she transforming and why isn't he attacking' _he thought with a frown, he was confused by their behaviour.

What happened next just about broke his heart, Usagi kissed him, now he knew how Usagi felt, brokenhearted. God it hurt so much, he never realised, this opened his eyes to see Usagi in a new light, she was so strong and he took it for granted, he didn't deserve her.

Turning around he picked up his now cold coffee and stared into its murky depths as if it held the answer.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~XXXXXXXX~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: Well was it good ? Did you enjoy?


	13. Chapter 13

A/ N: welcome to another in installment, thanking everyone who has reviewed and for your ongoing patronage.

Chapter 13.

Motoki stood wiping down the counter, wiping the sweat away, he wished his parent would fork out the money to fix the air con.

Sighing he mentally prepared himself for the afternoon tree rush, looking up he saw his favouritre customer enter, scowling when he saw the unfamiliar male behind her.

Stopping his thoughts he went to greet her, she ran to meet him while her companion moved to find a table.

He found it strange she wasn't with Mamoru, frowning at his thoughts.

Her voice woke him from his thoughts 'you okay Motoki?' She asked.

'Yeah I'm okay' he explained, walking back to his kitchen to make her a milkshake, he found himself watching the mysterious man and usagi interact.

He couldn't help himself but found himself smiling, happy that for once she was happy.

Looking up from his dishes, he saw Mamoru sat in his usual spot, he looked so sad and deep in thought.

'Surely his coffee has to be cold by now, he ordered it a while ago' he thought.

Silently watching as he lifted it to his lips to have a sip, he then regretted going closer to the sulking male.

~~~~~~~~~~~~xxxxxxxx~~~~~~~xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chibi-usa walked the halls of the castle, her companion Diana in cat form curled up in her arms.

'I feel that something's changed in the past' she said sadly.

She had walked past her mothers chambers earlier only to hear her sobbing, she seemed to be sad over someone she lost.

Every time she asked the others they just changed the subject, her father would scowl at her and tell her to never mention it again, if she asked her mother it only made her cry again.

From her time in the past, she grew to know that her mother was a cheerful, happy go lucky person. She noticed the difference in her when she came back from the past.

Her thoughts momentarily stalled 'did me going to the past change what was to happen' she thought sadly.

Diana looked up at her charge, she noticed the change in her mood, she made a mental Note to ask her mum and dad about it later, she started purring to comfort her.

Usagi was walking back from the doctor's, she was shocked by her news.

She had been walkung around aimlessly for hours, not really sure what to do.

But at least for the time being, she couldn't become sailor moon or use her crystal until she knew the side affects, and her mother wasn't the most available person to ask.

Working up her courage she decided to go talk to the outers, since they had the most memories of the past and could give an opinion on what to do about her predicament.

Thinking about the outers made her shiver, she wasn't too sure on how Amara would take the news.

She stopped in her tracks, and someone ran straight into her back sending her flying.

Landing non-too gracefully nor ladylike, she looks across at the person spralled across the cement, 'oh well, better sooner rather than later, she thought, trying to pluck up the courage.

Hearing the other person stir, she pretended to still be out cold and felt herself being picked up.

Normally she would freak out if some unknown stranger picked her up, but this was no stranger.

She had just chickened out at talking to them for the time being.

Mamoru saw Usagi walk out of the surgery in a daze, he wondered what she was doing there, since the crystal stopped most if not all human illnesses.

Curious he decided to follow her.

A/N: well guys thought I'd leave that there for tonight. Hope you enjoyed.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Thank you for your continued support everyone, please enjoy

Chapter 14.

Mamoru placed her down on the bed, he wasn't too sure what was wrong with her, the crystal stopped most illnesses.

Running a hand through his hair, he walked over and sat on the chair on the other side of the room, he felt slightly like a stalker watching her sleep like this.

He felt bad for the way he had treated her in the past, she didn't deserve it, and after all she was his future queen.

An evil thought popped into his head, smirking he waiting patiently for her to wake.

Usagi started to stir, the smells surrounding her were all wrong, she wasn't sure where she was.

Looking around she saw a figure sat on a nearby chair dozing, pulling her blankets up to cover her naked chest, confused why she was naked.

All of a sudden she felt sick to her stomach, and ran to the bathroom, where she heaved what was remaining of her lunch.

She heard a shuffling behind her, looking up she saw a familiar figure and nearly screamed.

'What's wrong Usako, don't you remember going to the doctors, you insisted on going in alone though, you okay?' he asked

Something just didn't feel right in her heart, she felt like she had been cornered by a hungry animal who was waiting for the slightest hint of flee from its prey.

All of a sudden she was so scared of him, she just couldn't put her finger on why, looking down at her hands she realised she was trembling.

Meanwhile Jason was at his whits end looking for his Usa, he had found her test in the bathroom earlier, and was even more worried.

'_I hope she hasn't done anything silly' _he thought.

Usagi sat next to the toilet, with her head lowered, looking at her hands as they shook violently.

Kneeling down to her, he up his hand underneath her chin and pulled her eyes to look into his

As he pulled her up, she went slack, she had fainted again.  
_

Rini had snuck out of the palace without either of her parents knowledge, leaving a note for them to find in the morning.

She was determined to go to the past and find out what had happened, and even try to stop things so they wouldn't turn out they way they are.

One thing she was worried about, if she interfered too early she wouldn't be born.

But she couldn't stand to see her mother so upset, she had to chance it, she would rather not be born than to see her mother like this.

She was going to stop this future from occurring, not caring what Pluto warned her about messing with the past, she was going to stop this even if it killed her.

A/N: This chapter feels alittle weird, I may come back to change it, depends on what you guys think….


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Thank you for your continued support everyone, please enjoy

Chapter 15

Chibi-usa had arrived in the past, there seemed to be a different air to than from the last time she visited.

'Chibi-usa, is that you?' asked a feminine voice

Turning to look at the person, seeing who it was squealed in joy and hugged her friend.

'Hotaru, what's wrong with mama? Something feels so wrong' she said sadly.

'Oh, Chibi-usa I thought I'd never see you again when Mamoru left Usagi' said Hotaru

'But how can that be, I'm still here, I know things were very tense between them at home' she thought.

~~~~~~~~XXXXXXXXXXX~~~~~~~~~XXXXXXXXXX~~~~~~~

'Hey Hotaru, have you seen Usa at all?' asked Jason

'Oh Jason, no I haven't, why?' she asked

'I haven't seen her since breakfast yesterday, I think something is wrong' he explained.

'I'm on my way to see if the other girls have seen her, do you know where Michiru and Setsuna are by any chance?' he asked

'They should be at the mall getting groceries last I spoke to them' she explained.

He then ran off in the direction of the mall.

'Who is he?, and what is he to mama?' Chibi-usa wondered.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~xxxxxxxxxxx~~~~~~~~~~xxxxxxxxxxxxx~~~~~~~

Mamoru carried her back to the bed, after her second fainting spell.

'What was wrong with her, to make her like this?' he thought.

Finally putting two and two together, he grinned evilly, he now knew how to make her his.

~~~~~~~~~~XXXXXXXXX~~~~~~~~~~~XXXXXXXX~~~~~~~~~~~~

Waking up in to unfamiliar smells, confused Usagi, she didn't know where she was.

She then remembered what happened, touching her abdomen she stroked it tenderly.

Braving the cold she got out of bed in search of Mamoru to find that he had left a note on the coffee table.

Not bothering to read it she put on her shoes, and ran off as fast as her feet could carry her.

~~~~~~~~~~XXXXXXXXXXXX~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~XXXX~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Not realising where her feet had carried her, looking up she found herself outside the door to the outer's house, she wasn't looking forward to this at all.

After she pressed the door bell, she then felt dizzy again and promptly fainted.

The occupant of the house just opened the door, in time to catch her, lifting her easily she carried her inside.

Chibi-usa and Hotaru were sat on her bed, when Hotaru caught a glimpse of Haruka-papa carrying something with a familiar hairstyle.

Jumping off her bed with no explanation to Chibi-usa she followed her papa to the next room, and watched as her papa laid her down on the bed.

Chibi-usa had ran after Hotaru, wondering what had caused her to react like that.

Upon seeing the figure on the bed she ran to the side, 'Mama' she cried.

There was no response from their Hime, 'I think we better call Mercury' said Michiru who was now stood in the doorway.

'I also think we should tell Jason and the others she's been found' said Haruka.

'I don't envy you that job Haruka, none of them are going to take this well at all' said Setsuna.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~XXXXXXX~~~~~~~~XXXXXXXXXXXX~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: I know its been a while since I updated this one, so enjoy the most recent chapter :).


End file.
